Daedric Magic
Daedric Magic '''is a powerful form of magic used by the sentient Daedra. Daedric Magic involves drawing powers from the planes of Oblivion, forging Daedric armor and weapons, manipulating Daedra and gaining Daedra-like immortality among a plethora of other powers. Its spells and incantations fall under numerous schools of magic, but its use is banned by the Empire. Currently, only the province of Morrowind is known not to have abolished the practice, with House Telvanni mages occasionally attempting to learn the powers. However, several covens in Elsweyr (such as the Coven of Fadomai-Jihhri) are rumored to practice "Dro-m'Athra Jo", which is believed to be Daedric Magic. While the practice is banned, learning a single incantation is hard even for an experienced wizard, let alone mastering the powers. It is believed that the Daedra are naturally "attuned" to the magic, and thus learn it quickly. Few necromancers who managed to store the Daedric souls within their bodies found it easier to master the spells, further suggesting that a Daedra's soul is connected to the magic. Several artifacts can benefit practice of Daedric Magic, such as Red Jinx ring. Some covens that dwell in Daedric ruins claim to have found the source of Daedric Magic: strange and potent magical liquid believed to be Padomay's Blood. They occasionally summon portals to Oblivion where those willing to practice are forced to drink the blood after a sacrifice of a single Daedric Artifact, which serves as a vessel. Padomay's Blood is considered sacred, as it benefits the practice and unlocks more potent powers. Because of that, cults of Daedric mages often seek for blood-filled chalices' whereabouts. Very few who come close to mastering Daedric Magic experience side effects afterwards; voices and screams haunt those who devoted themselves to research in the field, and many are driven mad by continuous practice. Most of Daedric Magic's powers are technically spells of Conjuration magic. It is rumored that the School of Conjuration is based on this ancient Daedric practice, though it remains unknown. Fyhrrec the Sojourner, Sapiarch of Conjuration Arts, wrote a book about Daedric Magic, "Sorcery of Murky Waters", based on his extensive research on the subject. The original, signed copy is available in the Arcane Library of Dusk, a city on Summerset Isles. Fyhrrec the Sojourner noted three major covens of Daedric Magic practitioners: Yahkem Lyr, Jeb Hefhed and Yahkem Xayah. To draw powers from Oblivion, one must make a pact with the sentient Daedra unaligned with any Prince. Blood of Padomay is drank to ensure the power stays with the caster. Those who did not imbibe the liquid are stripped of their power after a short period of time. Altars Ancient altars can be found in the main or hidden chambers within Daedric Ruins scattered across Tamriel; those grant a choice between three random powers if the Daedric soul is nearby. Once the altar is approached, three stone pillars emerge from the ground, each glowing with red light. Touching one of those gives the adventurer access to the power, or places a curse if one does not have the required knowledge. Some of these altars can be found in any plane of Oblivion, including those that were shaped by anyone other than a Daedric Prince (e.g. Foyada Padhome). Powers Below is a list of known spells that fall under the field of Daedric Magic. Known Practitioners *Urjorahn *Velar Veleth *Fadomai-Jihhri *Fyhrrec the Sojourner Gallery Urjorahn DC.jpg|Urjorahn casting Daedric Curse Appearances ''Songs of Cinder,' Tome One *''Dark Waters' Game'' (Mentioned only) *''Tongue and Dagger'' (Mentioned only) *''Blood Binding'' (Mentioned only) *''End Game'' (First appearance) The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (Mentioned only) Category:Songs of Cinder Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Sorcery of Murky Waters